wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Kagura no Mikoto
Kagura no Mikoto (神楽の美琴) is is the strongest Mage of Izumo Appearence Kagura is a young, slim, large-busted woman, with long, straight black hair that falls to the middle of her back. It is cut in the traditional Japanese "princess style." Kagura dons an elaborate blazer with gold lining, and a large collar, which is open to reveal a collared shirt and red tie underneath. The cuffs of this jacket are tucked into a pair of white wrist-high gloves. On her legs, Kagura wears a pair of black tights, which are tucked into a pair of knee-high boots and sit under a short white frilled skirt. Kagura also wears a white headband with a white ribbon tied at the middle in a bow, pointing straight up. Background Minato no Mikoto Arc Fairy Tail Event When Kagura was a young girl, she lived with her brother Simon in Rosemary Village. Though the two of them were poor, Kagura enjoyed her life, until Simon was kidnapped during a Juubi Attack and other civilians went to the Izumogakure, whilst she managed to escape with Erza Scarlet's help. Since then, Kagura had searched for Simon for many years, only to later meet Paul Gekko, who informed her about Simon's life as a slave in Ka Boa Bu and his eventual death, murdered at the hands of the Kuro Akatsuki's Leader Cloud who is tempted by Satan. Hearing this, Kagura swore to find Satan and avenge her brother by putting the Evil King's Incarnation to deep slumber with the help of Kagura Gekko. Paul Gekko Arc Aftermath When Erza pleads for Kagura to let Millianna live her life without hate, Kagura reveals that it is of Millianna's own will that she, too, wishes to slaughter Cloud, and attacks Erza once again. She then answers Erza when she is asked what happened that caused her to hate Jellal, with her reply being that Simon, who was killed by Cloud is her brother and Paul Gekko has the same quote from the Song, shocking Erza. Kagura explains that even though they did not live a wealthy life, they were content nonetheless. However, when the child hunt began, Simon was taken and Kagura spent her time searching for him only to later encounter Millianna, who tells her about Simon's death. Ever since then Kagura swore to avenge her brother, and drown her blade in Cloud's Chakra and Cloud comes and was knocked out by the mysterious light from the sword and Kagura completed her vengeance. Before she can face Paul Gekko, she is interrupted by Erza. She tells Kagura that it was not Jellal's fault that Simon died, angering Kagura, but instead it was because of her own weakness. Beginning to cry herself, Kagura's heart starts to beat faster and faster as her mind races. Finally, with a mighty cry, Kagura draws her sword and aims straight at Erza as the crowd all stare on in shock. As she is about to mumble some words to her opponent, Paul Gekko's Tailed Beast State along with the Giant Magnezone next to Kagura comes crumbling down on her, but just in the nick of time, Erza manages to push her out of the way. Unfortunately for Erza, the rubble lands on her lower body instead. Kagura, confused, listens to Erza as she tells her that she is from the same village Simon and her are from, Rosemary village. Recollecting her childhood memories, Kagura remembers that Erza was the one who saved her life by hiding her from the child hunters. As tears begin to drop from her eyes, Kagura states that she is utterly confused and needs time to process the information she just received as she lift the boulder that landed on Erza. As she is about to admit defeat, Paul Gekko's aunt shows up and is about to hurt the entire Four Noble Clans for what just happened. Paul Gekko's Pikachu explains to Ezra and Kagura that Paul Gekko's Aunt has a Sister by tugging her pants, shocking Erza and Kagura. Satan is first mentioned Paul Gekko reads the Bible about Satan tempting Adam and Eve to eat the Fruit from the Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil which God forbade. After doing so, they became ashamed of their nakedness and God expelled them from the Garden to prevent them from eating from the tree of life and becoming immortal. Paul Gekko receive a message from Hand of God that Princess Yulia was kidnapped by the Serpent. Against Kagura Gekko's warnings, Paul Gekko resolves to find and rescue Princess Yulia. Though Kagura no Mikoto saw Paul Gekko being informed that Simon no Mikoto was killed by the demon. Kagura and Erza does not hesitate to join Paul Gekko in his search at the Bottomless Pit. The Three searched for Satan; mention of his name causes the sea creatures to flee in terror. Satan wakes at the sight of a school of tuna swimming nearby. Opening his great eyes, he pursues the fish with his mouth open, tearing through the ocean. When Paul Gekko saw Satan approaching, he flees for his life, pushing past the tuna, though he is nevertheless consumed by Satan. The sprightly Erza escapes his jaws, but, on discovery that Paul Gekko and Kagura has been swallowed, tries to enter Satan's now closed mouth. Erza tries to get in but he won't open his mouth. Inside Satan's belly, Paul Gekko reunited with the Princess roposes that they escape in a raft (constructed by Humans) when Satan opens his mouth. When told that "everything comes in...nothing goes out" of his jaws, Kagura use the Sword to make Satan Open it's Mouth. Satan wakes at the sight of Erza angry for swallowing Kagura. Satan Tempts Erza to knocke multiple times to make Satan Sneeze. He begins taking deep breaths; while his mouth is open, Paul Gekko and Kagura and Yulia try to escape and Erza gets on the Raft and was shocked about Yulia and her Sister; they succeed when Satan finally sneezes, sending them flying out onto the sea. Trivia *Kagura loves to watch Thomas the Tank Engine. Category:Characters